catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Post images for approval here. (: Moss-For Approval Here is.....Moss! Should I add herbs or something? MaplefernHi everyone! 11:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) She looks great! Just a few things I see. Blur all the shading and highlights really well, add some shading to the head, and make the earpink bigger and maybe just a touch lighter. You can add herbs if you like, but it's not required. And, answering your question above, all members of the project who are admins on the site can approve/set the 24 hours on imags. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 21:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What Blue said. HawkeyRandomTime! 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you also need ear pink in the right ear. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 22:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Blanks - For Approval I know the fs is already up, but here are the other ones. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) These are nice! But, the longhairs look unnatural. Add some more fur on them, and make the tails a bit fluffier. You can't really tell male from female... maybe try making the eyelashes go higher? Also, on the hind foot and the tail on the longhairs, there's some stray lineart. Also, try making them a bit smaller, they're quite large. Also, I have changed the heading from Prey Hunter Blanks to just "Blanks", because I've decided we are not going to have particular blanks for ranks, rather we are going to have lots of different blanks that people can use for whatever cat they are making. Good job! Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the lineart, and possibly add more muscle to them, because they look flat and dull. HawkeyRandomTime! 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't get what I mean with the tail, I mean make it have more tufts over fur instead of looking solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Rainbowheart - For Approval Wow. Worst image ever. I know she's bad, but just how ''bad is she? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Come on, tell me how bad it is! Midnightpelt ♥ 01:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok :) *On the feet make it just darker then white. *Add ear pink as well. Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' - Kay, I added a tad bit more shading to the feet to make it look darker, and added ear pink. Better? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Shade (BC) - For Approval Here he is, the aggressive and handsome Shade! Comments? HawkeyRandomTime! 00:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I like him! I only see a few things. 1, the teeth on his collar look a bit strange. Maybe make them a bit smaller, add a few more, and make them more of a yellowish color. 2, blur the shading, and 3, the highlights look a bit strange. Blur them as well. And, his eyes look a little weird, but you can leave them like that if you want. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 01:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Made more teeth on the collar, worked on shading and highlights, and worked on blurred lineart. The eyes look fine. (Unsigned comment left by Hawkfire98) Blur the shading a tad and this should be ready. :) ♥Ice♥♥storm♥ 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Libertypaw - For Approval LOL. I'm interested to see what you guys think of this one. ^^ Comments? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Happymealpaw - For Approval Lol, I don't know how you come up with this stuff, Hawkey. ^^ Comments? Midnightpelt ♥ 03:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok hawkey made this up! HIGHlarios! Happymealpaw let me guess his warrior name is Happymealtoy echo paw 14:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL at least I didn't name my cat Tacobell! She's great, just blur the shading some more! :) HawkeyRandomTime! 15:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I don't know where I'' come up with this stuff. XD. Anyway, do what Hawky said and it should be good. MaplefernHi everyone! 15:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '- I blurred teh shading, and added ear pink 'cause I forgot to. (again!) Anything else? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Midnightpelt--For Approval I think I did waayyy to many flecks....anyway, comments? MaplefernHi everyone! 12:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) She's nice! But, you did do way to many flecks. They look a little big, too. Also, she's supposed to be blue-black, she just looks black. And, she has yellow eyes. But good job! Midnightpelt ♥ 15:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also, you need ear pink in the right ear. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 22:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Whitethroat (W)-For Approval Brambleclaw14 Talk 21:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The eyes look scary, almost enough to give me nightmares, and there's white flecks around her face. HawkeyRandomTime! 21:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the eyes look a bit strange. Look at Libertypaw or Shade on this page for how to do them. There are some white flecks around her muzzle. Also, add some shading to the back and the head, and blur it well. The ear pink also needs blurring. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC)